Touch liquid crystal display in the conventional art generally includes: an upper polarizer, a high resistance shielding layer, a color film substrate, a liquid crystal layer, an array substrate and a lower polarizer. Generally, the high resistance shielding layer is connected to a ground pad (GND Pad) on the array substrate in order to release static electricity on the high resistance shielding layer. According to the conventional art, the high resistance shielding layer is generally connected by silver paste to the ground pad. However, such connection method results in poor reliability and it is difficult to form a good connection between the silver paste and the high resistance shielding layer, thus the static electricity cannot be released completely. Additionally, the silver paste is prone to move onto a surface of the upper polarizer, which causes a surface of the color film substrate to be uneven, thereby affecting the fit effect of a cover lens.